In the related U.S. patent application Ser. No. 293,843, referred to above, a variety of portable and collapsible wheels are described in which a fabric-type material extends between the hub or axle of the wheel and the rim of the wheel for performing the spoke function. That is, a fabric-type material bears the weight of the load supported by the wheel in suspension from the wheel rim. The fabric-type material spoke arrangement is coupled or secured to the hub or axle of the wheel and to the rim and means are provided for tensioning the spoke material.
Such a wheel construction and arrangement is useful in providing wheel rim and tire elements which are foldable or collapsible for storage and transport in a small space for applications in camping, outdoor recreation, and field work.